UndergroundClans
by Blazestar of Shadowclan
Summary: Hollyleaf isn't the only cat in the tunnels- enter Earthclan, Stoneclan, Gemclan, Mineralclan and Darkclan co-authored with Amberz Eyez HollyleafxOC
1. ProlagueI

Long ago when time was young, there were great clans of cats. Soon the great clans split into five, claiming their own territories in the forest. Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Skyclan. Through tragedy and hardship these cats lived and made legacies of struggle and loss and battles fought to the death. They then found peace and a time of prosperity until they were uprooted by Twolegs and cast away to strange land. Being strong and cooperative the clans settled once again, even more united. Little to their knowledge, long before they moved there were already clans of cats living deep within the tunnels of the earth below. The Underground Clans; Earthclan, Gemclan, Stoneclan, Mineralclan, and Darkclan. These cats came from a group of five long before the great clans of even Lionclan and Tigerclan. Banded together, these five cats formed the first real clan. They each took a section of the underground tunnels claiming it as their own and created five clans. Long after, the cats began to adapt. Their eyes grew larger to allow them to see in pitch black darkness that no normal clan cat could see in. They grew smaller and their pelts began to change into strange colors from the lack of light with only fluorescent plants to light the tunnels. Hunting was no longer as simple, cats had to be cunning and quick, making the Underground Clan cats agile and silent with pads as hard as the rocks they stood upon. Stranger enough, their tails began to split into two. Their eyes not being accustomed to light, the clans gather on the new moon instead of the full at the MoonSpring where the Moonpool originates. Their leaders gain their nine lives by sharing tongues with StarClan under a beautiful crystal stalactite which hangs over a small piece of land in the center of the MoonSpring. Little do the Underground Clans know that Skyclan lives above them . . . though being the tunnels so vast it is doubtful they will ever meet . . . but perhaps another from the forest clan will . . .

Underground Clans Allegiances

_**EarthClan**_-

Leader-DiamondStar- white she-cat w/ dark eyes

Apprentice- Echopaw- silver she cat with violet eyes

Deputy- RockSpash- tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Med. Cat- Watercrystal – bluish grey she-cat w/ green eyes

Warriors-

Wormtail- peachy colored tom with pale brown eyes

Blackpool- black tom w/ blue eyes

Phantomsong- Grey she-cat w/ gold eyes

Apprentice- Lichenpaw- grey green she-cat with dark eyes

Molewhiskers- brown tom w/ grey eyes

Mushroomwhisker- tan tom w/ white spots and brown eyes

Lavariver- black and orange tom w/ yellow eyes

Mothflight- bright orange slightly eccentric she-cat with purple eyes mother of Echopaw and Lichenpaw

Stonestream- grey tom w/ blue eyes

Dragonsong- red and black she-cat w/ orange eyes

Queens-

Splashfur- a bluish grey she-cat w/ blue eyes pregnant w/ Stonestream's kits

Mossyfur- greenish black she-cat w/ amber eyes mother of Sandkit tan tom and Creekkit grey tom

Elders-

Orchidroot- peachy colored she-cat w/ blue eyes

GemClan

Leader- Hazelstar- brown she-cat w/ Hazel eyes

Deputy- Flareclaw orange tom w/ yellow eyes

Violetsripe- elderly grey she-cat w/ blue eyes and a violet stripe down her back

Apprentice- Orchidpool- peachy she-cat w/ green eyes currently pregnant

Warriors-

Ironclaw- silver tom w/ orange eyes

Apprentice- Onyxpaw- black she-cat w/ pale green eyes

Darkpelt-black tom w/ yellow eyes

Patchpelt- black & white tom w/ green eyes

Apprentice- Emberpaw –red she cat w/ dark eyes

Snaketail- brown tom w/ an unusually long tail

Apprentice- Rockypaw- tan tom w/ brown eyes

Bronzefire- golden she-cat w/ violet eyes

Spottedfeather- tortoise shell she-cat w/ red eyes

Pheonixclaw- purplish grey she-cat w/ red paws & eyes

Queens-

Whitethorn- white she-cat w/ purple eyes mother of Fishkitbrown tom Helixkitblack w/ white markings and Tumblekit brown tom

Elders-

Emeraldheart- greenish grey she-cat w/ green eyes

Stripefur- grey & black tom w/ dark eyes

StoneClan-

Leader- Flashstar- red tom w/ white paws and pale eyes

Deputy- Inkyfur- black she-cat w/ dark eyes

Apprentice- Toadpaw- brown tom w/ dark eyes

Med. Cat- Sweetthorn- creamy peach she-cat w/ crimson eyes

Apprentice- Icypaw- white she-cat w/ pale blue eyes

Warriors-

Geckotail- grey tom w/ dark eyes

Lizardstripe- grey she-cat w/ dark eyes

Redfur- red tom w/ green eyes

Apprentice- Boulderpaw- tan tom w/ chocolate eyes

Crystalwings- white she-cat w/ pale eyes

Rustpelt red-orange tom w/ silver eyes

Apprentice- Waterpaw- bluish grey she-cat w/ violet eyes

Nettleclaw- grey tom w/ a brown stripe down his back and orange eyes

Apprentice- Phoenixpaw- scarlet she-cat w/ dark eyes

Queens-

Coppertail-dark gold she-cat w/ pale violet eyes expecting Flashstar's kits

Elders-

Shadowthorn-grey she-cat w/ blue eyes extremely old

_**MineralClan**_

Leader- Glowstar- sliver she-cat w/ green eyes currently pregnant w/ Granitefang's kits

Deputy- Steelclaw- silver tom w/ red eyes

Apprentice –Crimsonpaw- black tom w/ red eyes

Med. Cat- Moonwhisker- elderly silver tom w/ blue eyes

Apprentice-Emberpool- black she cat w/ red paws and dark violet eyes

Warriors-

Mistfur- silver she-cat w/ pale eyes

Granitefang-black and silver tom w/ yellow eyes

Apprentice- Murkypaw- brown tom w/ pale eyes

Stonetail- white tom w/ a black tail and grey eyes

Apprentice- Moldpaw- green grey tom w/ pale eyes

Frosteyes- black she-cat w/ pale eyes

Apprentice-Mottledpaw- brown, white, black and grey tortoise shell w/ brown eyes

Dawnrunner- white she-cat w/ golden eyes

Mossfire- grey green she-cat w/ red paws and eyes

Groundsong- earth green tom w/ a black spiral pattern and green eyes

Apprentice- Beetlepaw- black tom w/ brown eyes

Queens-

Spiralfang- black she-cat w/ a silver spiral pattern expecting Stonetail's kits

Elders-

Peridotclaws- black tom w/ bluish paws and eyes

Blackthorn- black tom w/ dark eyes

_**DackClan**_

Leader- Whitestar- elderly white tom w/ brown eyes

Deputy- Mistysong- white and grey tabby she-cat

Med. Cat- Diamondfur- white she-cat w/ pale eyes currently pregnant w/ Rubbletail's kits

Apprentice- Ochrepaw- golden tom w/ yellow eyes

Warriors-

Bladetail- golden she cat w/ purple eyes and unusually long claws

Gigaclaw- Black tom w/ a white stripe down his back and golden eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw- orange she-cat w/ gold eyes

Rubbletail- black tom w/ silver eyes

Quartzfeather- pale pink she-cat w/ gold eyes

Apprentice- Garnetpaw- dark red tom w/ electric blue eyes

Topazclaw- orange tom w/ crimson eyes

Sulfurpelt- yellow tom w/ dark eyes

Queens-

Silicaflight- small silver she-cat w/ green eyes mother of Topazclaw's kits Inkkitblack she-cat Rootkitbrown tom and Cobaltkit dark blue tom

Elders-

Ebonyfur- dark brown she cat w/ green eyes

Patchfall- black and grey tom w/ dark eyes

Spiderleaf- elderly greenish grey she cat w/ dark gold eyes


	2. ProlagueII

_Gigaclaw lashed his double tail wishing this stupid meeting would be over and he could go see Hollyleaf. It wasn't that he had anything against naming ceremonies but the hour long lecture that followed was unbearably boring. To make things worse he really should be training his new apprentice Amberpaw. Said apprentice was currently sitting next to him with a look of utter annoyance on her face .Glancing around to make sure no other was paying him any mind; he quickly dashed out the back tunnel. Fluorescent green light softly illuminated the dark tunnels He was dimly aware of the sound of . . . pawsteps? Oh, crap, someone noticed. Glancing behind him he realized it was just Amberpaw. 'Where do you think you're going?'she said playfully. , Gigaclaw felt guilty for leaving his apprentice behind.. 'I. . . never mind. Why don't I show you the territory? Telling himself he could visit Hollyleaf later he showed her which was the 1__st__ tunnel to take to get to the training area._

_Hollyleaf breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the entrance to the tunnels; but where was Gigaclaw? She bided the time by watching the mushrooms pulse softly casting an eerie pink glow. Soon it was nearly dawn when fed up from waiting so long she decided to find him. Walking into the tunnels she noticed a strange rumbling sound behind her, I hope that's not anything bad; it's rained a lot today. As she walked she noted that the rumbling sound was getting louder. That's strange . . . She felt the fur on the back of her neck to rise and forced it flat again. Hollyleaf's pace quickened. The noise ebbed away leaving only dark silence. Hollyleaf turned around. Where was she? Everything around her was strange and unfamiliar. 'Gigaclaw, anyone! Can you hear me?' No reply. Hollyleaf was utterly, completely lost._

_Gigaclaw frowned he was sure he could hear Hollyleaf's voice but how could she be hear? Hesitating a second before dashing off he ran in the direction where he had heard her. A sound could be heard from the deeper tunnels which sounded like rushing water. Which didn't make sense; because the river wasn't over here. _

_Hollyleaf gasped as she turned and saw the-__**rushing wall of water-**__headed straight for her. Running blindly she felt the ground under her paws suddenly disappear. She heard a yowl of surprise behind her and snapped her head around to find the source but could not see anything but black as she fell down . . . down . . . down…. deeper and deeper into the earth._

_End of Prologue _


	3. Chapter 1

**Hollyleaf's POV**

**Who is **_**that**_**?** Said a young kit; I heard it faintly as if I was not awake.

**How should I know Inkkit?**

**You said it Rootkit.**

**Move away from her Kits. **The voice was calm but demanding.

**Silence.**

**Yes Whitestar.**

**Gigaclaw explain**_** now. **_Gigaclaw, my mind responded to the familiar name and I attempted to open my eyes. What I saw both confused me and relived me. I could tell this was Darkclan camp from what I saw but why was I here and not in Thunderclan camp?

**She stirs**, said the same voice

**I-I** Gigaclaw began; then his voice strengthened, **I found her on the rocks by the Deathhole.**

**Hmmm a good omen; she can stay**

**Diamondfur, Ochrepaw, take her to the medicine den and heal her wounds**

Again I succumbed to unconsciousness.

TimeLapse[a few hours{Diamondfur's pov}]

I saw the strange she cat stir from the corner of my eyes and I hurried over; as fast as I could hurry with the weight of the unborn kits in my belly weighing me down. She opened her gliterry green eyes; their vivid brightness a rare feature down in the tunnels.

**How are you feeling, and what is your name? **

**Fine, **she responded **and how long have I been out? **

**A few days and do you want some rat?**

**Yes, **she responded.

**Ocrepaw, can you get our mystery visitor some rat, **I called to my apprentice.

**Okay, **he said.

I noted that she didn't hesitate before eating even though it was an eyeless rat. That was strange she couldn't be from one of our clans; she didn't have a double tail. So that meant she must be a surface dweller. They are so barbaric; they don't even believe in Magmaclan. They must forget their dead I reasoned.

When she had finished the rat I spoke again. **Whitestar wishes for one of our warriors, Gigaclaw to show you our territory. **I noted her reaction to Gigaclaw's name in mild surprise; how could she know him.

Hollyleaf's Pov

I followed the white she-cat over to Gigaclaw and followed him. Once no one could see us I twinned my tail with my boyfriends.

I felt happier than I had in days- I was learning about a new territory, a new style of hunting and it wasn't like I'd intended to stay in Thunderclan anyway. . . . .

_**To be continued **_


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This is Amberz-eyez genius not mine & I apologize for the wait. **

_**Hollyleaf's POV**_

'The UndergroundClans have been around as long as the other Clans. We came here because Twolegs were poisoning the lake and our water supply. Ever since then we've lived down here in the tunnels and caves' Gigaclaw explained to me. 'C'mon let's go!' He bounded ahead of me his tail high in the air. With a playful _mrreow_ I sprinted past him. 'Oh no you don't!' and with that Gigaclaw shot past me into the dark tunnel ahead. I halted.

_Oh great StarClan! He doesn't want me to go in here where it's pitch black darkness does he? I'll be like a blind kit stumbling around! _'Gigaclaw wait!' I called. He turned around. 'What is it Hollyleaf?' 'I . . . can't see in that kind of darkness.' Gigaclaw blinked and nodded. 'Let me show you something.' he said beckoning me with his tail. I shuddered inwardly and followed Gigaclaw. 'Hold on to me so you don't get lost' he whispered in my ear his warm scent tickling down my back. I touched pelts with him and stayed close as we entered the dark tunnel.

We walked together for a minute when I noticed . . . I could see! The very ground beneath us seemed to glow a strange mixture of greens, blues, and purples. 'This is the Star/SpiritTunnel. When we go to a Gathering, all the UndergroundClans pass through here. It helps us to connect with our ancestral spirits in Magma/SpiritClan.' _Wow, this is amazing! I had no idea that things like this existed!_ I was silent until we came to a stop.

Light! There was light! I ran ahead and breathed a sigh of relief. Even though the Star/SpiritTunnel was lit, it was odd to not be able to see well. _Gigaclaw's eyes are so large, they must see everything!_ Then I gasped. My surroundings were like no other I had ever seen. We were in an enormous cavern! The cavern had perfectly smooth even walls that had bits of crystal within them. The whole room seemed to glitter. But the thing that I saw next left me breathless. To sum it up into 3 words: It . . . Was . . . Beautiful.

A strange pool of water was in the middle of the immense cavern. But the strange thing was that the water . . . _spoke?_ It seemed to gurgle in its own tongue. Above it hung a delicate stone that mesmerized me. It had a swirling pattern on its sides and it was so large that it just touched the pool of water. That was when I noticed a small rock sort of island in the center of the pool. The rock hung over it and it steadily dripped water. I stared dumbfounded and confused by it all.

'This is the Star/SpiritCavern where we hold our Gatherings! See that rock there? That is the SpiritStone_. _Every month we Gather on New Moon because the light of Full Moon is to bright for us. The SpiritStone changes colors that represent each of the clans. The island is where the Clan Leaders receive their nine lives. They touch noses with the SpiritStone and all of our ancestors give them special memories that will help them.' Gigaclaw stopped when he saw the confusion on my face. 'Er . . . I'll explain later. You want me to show you the training arena and our hunting and fighting skills?' he said eagerly. I nodded vigorously, new excitement in me.

_**Gigaclaw's POV**_

I swished my double-tail back and forth as Hollyleaf and I walked back through the SpiritTunnel. _I really must have confused her back there. It's strange how the surface clan cats don't believe in Spirit/MagmaClan._ I shook my head chasing the thoughts away. I looked at Hollyleaf stumbling blindly through the tunnel beside me. _I can see perfectly fine down here but I guess she can't. _I twinned tails with her. A moment later we were out of the tunnel. 'Come on, let's go! I'm going to show you how to hunt UndergroundClan's style!' I bounded ahead Hollyleaf trailing beside me. Her eyes twinkled with excitement. I slowed and stopped. My nostrils flared. There was prey around. I gave into my senses, going high onto the pads of my feet. I was completely silent. I stooped forward and began scaling the wall my long claws digging into the rough sides of the tunnel. I sniffed the air. _Vole_, I knew immediately. Knowing that voles relied on vibrations and sounds not sight I dropped from my perch on the tunnel wall. My back arched and my claws ready, I killed the vole with one fatal swipe. I felt the life leave the vole and smelled its delicious scent. Dropping on all fours I brought it to Hollyleaf. 'How did you do that? That was amazing!' she meowed excitedly. I purred loudly happy with her praise. 'It was nothing.' I said embarrassed. 'You were so agile and so silent! I didn't even see or smell the vole!' Hollyleaf exclaimed. 'Well how do you hunt?' I asked curiously. _Maybe I'll learn something interesting . . . for once! _I thought mischievously. Hollyleaf didn't reply. She was already beginning to hunt. She scented the air and then dropped into a strange position that made her look like lopsided badger. I let out a _mreeow_ of laughter. Hollyleaf turned around her fur bristling. I wiped the smile of my face. 'What's so funny?' she demanded her ear twitching in annoyance and her tail swishing jerkily. 'Er . . . nothing. Sorry, continue.' Hollyleaf gave me a cold glare and then returned to her . . . stalking crouch. (Ha, ha) She looked so strange and why was she moving like that. Taking a tentative step forward she slunk into a slow, menacing position. She looked deadly but I saw her fault. Hollyleaf didn't know that prey in the tunnels relied on sound and vibrations. She was being quite loud. Suddenly Hollyleaf coiled her legs beneath her and jumped high into the air. It was too late, by the time she landed the vole was gone. 'Mouse dung!' she spat. Hollyleaf whipped around angrily. I decided it was not a good time to point out her mistake. Instead I said, 'Let's go see the training arena.' She nodded briskly. 'Let's go'

_**Hollyleaf's POV**_

I wasn't angry, I was just embarrassed. _How could I not catch that vole? I can catch vole's on the surface but down here everything's so . . . _'Hollyleaf, c'mon!' Gigaclaw called to me. We had arrived back at DarkClan camp. Gigaclaw tugged me over to the side of the camp. 'We always have a defensive barrier of thorns and sharp rocks on the North and South part of our territory. On the West side there's a river that divides us and MineralClan and on the East side we have a huge tunnel wall. The training arena's around here, let me show you.' I followed Gigaclaw around the barrier's. I squinted my eyes against the darkness. I made out a small opening in the side of the tunnel He darted in the hole quickly and I did the same. _It's lighter in here_, I noticed. Then I heard the yowls and squeals of apprentice's. It was huge. There were strange rock formations and piles of rubble and sharp rocks everywhere, obviously laid out strategically.


	5. Chapter 3

I purred happily as I hopped rock to rock as this was my 1st time in the training yard. Only one problem though . . . WHERE WAS GIGACLAW MY MENTOR. He was supposed to be here training me! Losing my balance I accidently fell of a rock, right in front of Ochrepaw. Why are you here?

Diamondfur made me come.

He looked sulky, why would anycat be unhappy about training to be a warrior even if they are a medicine cat apprentice?

**Because, medicine cats shouldn't be allowed to have kits; it's not like we have nine medicine cats!**

**Stupid code supremist, **I muttered. 

Then I saw Gigaclaw and that topsider cat; what was her name again? Hilly-something right? She was asking him what a code supremist was. Didn't he tell her that already I thought?

**AMBERPAW, GET BACK TO TRAINING!**

That was Bladeflower, she can be pretty strict. (By pretty I mean really). Anyway Hilly and Gigaclaw were watching GARNETPAW. Umm no WAY! I am waaaaaaaaaaaay better at the rock course than he is, even though I've only been on it once. Leaping back on it I jumped from stone to stone. I passed Garnet on the beginner section of the rocks fearlessly leaping and twisting.

**Not so good now are you **_**Garnetkit**_, I taunted.

Then I moved on to the easy section (which it totally was).

Leap

Dodge

Twist

A grey rock marking the halfway point, strangly flat. Something black filled my vision on all sides and I faintly heard a voice

**Amberpaw, PUSH OFF IT WITH YOUR HIND LEGS! **

Somecat moved behind me.

It came closer, but the world seemed to be . . . . slowing? Seeing in slo-mo, I effortlessly pushed my legs out twisting my body away. A rush of noise spun around me as I dimly registered my body hitting the ground.

/Is she okay?/

/Amberpaw/

/Medicine cat apprentice here, coming through/

Gigaclaw stared at Hollyleaf, surprise and shock obvious in his wide gold eyes.

_**What the hell did you DO!**_ , he hissed

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

Sorry about the length but I'd rather end the chapter here. . . .

Thnx 4 R&R ing


	6. Chapter 4

**We don't own Warriors. (Obviously!) Xcept we do totale LUV them! Lol ;P**

''**What- I DIDN'T-that wasn't me''. - **_Yes it was, _

''**You did **_**Something! What!''**_

'' **How am I supposed to KNOW!''**

Ochrepaw walked over to Hollyleaf. ''**Just what special powers do you HAVE **_**topsider**_**?'' **

''**I don't HAVE any powers; LEAVE ME ALO-''**

''**DIAMONDFUR IS HAVING HER KITS! Diamondfur is having her kits!'' **Shouted Quartzfeather .

''**Ochrepaw c'mon we need to go NOW!''**

"**Alright, lead the way" **For once it appeared Ochrepaw was being serious. Just before leaving he threw me a deadly glare through slitted eyes. He dashed out of the tunnel tail-high and ran after the disappearing Quartzfeather. All eyes in the turned to Hollyleaf. Mistysong was the first to break the silence.

"**I apologize for Ochrepaw's actions, but you must understand. Our clans have never been particularly kind to passerby after-" **Mistysong twitched her tail as if to rid herself of a memory.

"**After . . . things happened. I believe I'll be going now, I have to help with patrol"**

With that, Rubbletail darted out of the room leaving Hollyleaf alone with Topazclaw and Spiderleaf. Topazclaw muttered a quick, sorry, to Hollyleaf and walked away. Spiderleaf closely regarded Hollyleaf as so did she.

"**If I still had it in me, I would have taught that ungrateful apprentice some manners. If Mossystar was still leader, he would have thrown Ochrepaw into the Tunnel." **Spiderleaf croaked.

"**What's the . . . Tunnel?"** Hollyleaf asked quietly slightly confused. Spiderleaf's eyes glazed over.

"**A dark, dark place . . . so dark not even we can see. After a time in there . . . you would have been better off born without eyes . . . You never knew when something scuttled past you . . . Any cat who disobeyed would spend the night in there and . . . when they came out they had changed. Never would they misbehave again . . ."**

Hollyleaf shuddered. What would happen if she was tried by Whitestar and found guilty for harming Amberpaw? What would happen with . . . her and Gigaclaw?

Amberpaw's POV

I stood up walking over to Hollyleaf ( weird name!). She was following Gigaclaw out of the training cave.

''**Hey, wait UP, will you!'' **

''**Amberpaw Y-you're ok?''**

''**Yeah. . . '' **

''**HELLO, WE NEED TO GO, DIAMONDFUR IS HAVING HER **_**KITS**_**!''**

**We're GOING!**

We raced back to camp; Diamondfur was in the nursery and everyone else exept Topazclaw and Mistysong** –** there had been a lot of activity on our borders recently-.

''**Soon they'll be apprentices'', **I said.

''**Not for six moons mousebrain'', **said Garnetpaw

I shrugged turning my eyes to the Nursery Cave. _How many kits will she have . . . ? _

_**!**_

The blood curdling scream split the air as I vowed to never ever to have kits. Time, at last several hours past and Ochrepaw came out of the Nursery Cave. He was carrying a small kit in his jaws. It wasn't moving.

Dead, I registered numbly. Disgust and horror filled me as I stared at the brown-and-black kit.

**A-are their others? **

**Yes, two toms and a she-kit. All healthy except for being a little small. **At the end of Ochrepaw's sentence, Rubbletail darted in to the Nursery Cave. 

Rubbletail's POV

_Why, why had that poor little tom; HIS SON go to Magmaclan without a name. It's not fair._

A whimpering sound interrupted his thoughts. _Get your mind back on patrolling he told himself, your imagining things! _

_Rubbletail angrily shook his head. He continued to walk and then froze. A pitiful cry came from behind him. The sound of . . . a kit. Slowly, ever so slowly, Rubbletail turned around. There in the darkness, crying and whimpering sat a pitiful kit. It's eyes still closed and had the strangest color. _

_In a flash, red hot anger curled around inside Rubbletail. Anger and pain clouded his vision. Why should this kit live and his have to die? Uttering a hiss, his claws flew out. Just before he made the fatal blow . . . the kit . . . opened its eyes. _

_To Be Continued. . ._


	7. Chapter 5

**I'm pretty sure this chapter wasn't what Amberz Eyez had in mind but she can't email anything to me so I'm writing this myself until we can fix that problem.**

''Do you want to come to the gathering?'' asked Gigaclaw.

''You really think Whitestar and Mistysong would let me go? I mean i've only been here a moon, and why is the gathering _today_? I mean its new moon not _full_ moon.''

Gigaclaw sighed-''first thing 'leaf- Whitestar wants DarkClan to look powerful, but he also needs our best fighters back with the kits to guard them- theirs been increasing border tension from all sides. We hold our gatherings on new moon.''

Hollyleaf nodded, ''So should I ask Whitestar o-''

-''Mistysong.''

''Ok, here are the cats going to the gathering'', said Mistysong- ''Quartzfeather, Sulfurpelt, Silicaflight, Gigaclaw, Hollyleaf and all the apprentices-''

-''YAY! Our 1st gathering,'' shouted Amberpaw and Garnetpaw!

- ''As I was _saying_ Quartzfeather, Gigaclaw, make sure the other clans don't try to pump your apprentices for information.

Gigaclaw's POV

The line of cats walked through the tunnel making sure to stay on their side of the sent marks. The reason for this was because they shared this tunnel with GemClan, who were extremely arrogant thanks to generations of being told they were the best and had the best everything.

Speaking of GemClan, Hazelstar and her patrol was walking _right_ next to us now. Her deputy Flareclaw was walking next to her.

''Hey, guess what losers?'' Said Hazelstar.

The entire DarkClan patrol groaned simultaneously. ''What,'' deadpanned Mistysong.

''We have THREE new apprentices! And YOU DON'T! Hahaha''

_I hate GemClan cats,_ I thought to myself. _And really- she's a LEADER- she should be more mature than that. She was like that before she became leader, too._

_Begin Gigaclaw's Flashback_

''_Hey shrimp-go back to the nursery'' yelled a brown she-cat._

_I'm not a kit. My name is Gigapaw! I'm an Apprentice!''_

''_Sorry, my mistake- your just so tiny! Maybe you should change your name to Tinykit. _

''_I'M NOT TINY!'', Gigaclaw snapped back. _

_Oh yah well I'm GemClan deputy- YOU can't insult me. _

_Oh how I hate her, _thought Gigaclaw.

Amberpaw's POV

''I can't wait! I can't wait!'' I said to my brother. His bright red fur was subtly glowing under the light of the _Achepalia*. _

Garnetpaw gave me a look- ''you do realize GemClan is right their right?''

''Yeah but I don't care! Their just a bunch of stupid snobs, anyway!''

''How dare you call me a snob!''

''Who are you anyway,'' I asked.

''I'm Onyxpaw- and I'm gonna be the best warrior EVER. Why because I hav-''

-''Aren't you supposed to be on your side of the sent line,'' interrupted Garnetpaw.

''I-I how DARE you!''

But then I saw something that made my thoughts turn away from GemClan cats. Moonblaze. Moonblaze isn't a cat of course it's a place- even the smallest kit knows that but- Gigaclaw said it was beautiful- he was wrong. It was the most amazing, wonderful, awesome, astonishing, etc place I'd ever seen and it looked like it had been built just for the clans. I don't know where to start describing it but I guess I'll start with the floor.

It was made out of a beautiful silver material that seemed to pulse with a hidden energy. _Diamonds_ I realized- _the stone my mother was named for._ The diamond floor was in a thin ledge around the sides and there were five wide beams leading to a rocky outcropping in the center. In between the diamond areas dark water lapped softly, reflecting the stars. Yes the stars. There was no roof and I could see the sky which wasn't as dark as I thought it would be.

_Whatever_, I thought. Then I walked up to an apprentice with the darkest black fur I'd ever seen.

''Hi I'm Amberpaw of DarkClan,'' I said.

''Crimsonpaw of MineralClan,'' he said.

He gave me a furtive look- '_'How old are you_?''

I blinked- '' . . . seven moons''

I saw something flash in his eyes- fear maybe? A peachy tom glared at us- ''Shut it you two- the leaders are going to speak.''

Hazelstar leaped on to the stone. ''Guess what cats! I have news for you! We have three new apprentices Helixpaw, Fishpaw and Tumblepaw.

'' HELIXPAW, FISHPAW, TUMBLEPAW,'' shouted GemClan and a few cats from the other four clans joined them.

''Annnd that's all the news,'' said Hazelstar.

She got off and Flashstar jumped on. '' Everything is peaceful and we have two new warriors- Waterblaze and Boulderclaw.''

''WATERBLAZE BOULDERCLAW''

'' Coppertail, delivered my kits two days ago, three toms and a she-cat. The she-cat is named Sapphirekit and the toms are Ripplekit, Bonekit and Goldkit''

''Steelclaw- he said gestering to the MineralClan deputy- explain why Glowstar isn't here- has she had her kits?''

Steelclaw smirked ''I have only one thing to say- MineralClan **ATTACK**!''

Dark shapes flew from every entrance and I could only sit eyes wide paralyzed with terror.

Someone screamed and I realized it was me.

**TBC**

**Ah yes the dreaded Cliffie? But at least I updated right.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ok, here is the fight scene chapter! I hope I wrote this well. One thing though- I forgot to mention it last chapter but the **_**Achepalia is the glowing fungus. Sorry I forgot to put that. Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine so don't sue me!**_

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I stared at the attackers. _They're attacking at a GATHERING? Why would they-_

Amberpaw's scream cut through my thoughts. _I need to help her._ Running into the mass of battle I was tackled by a large brownish tom. His claws raked across my head and I felt a drop of blood slide down onto my nose. I growled shaking him off.

''If you wanna hurt me your gonna have to do better than that,'' I said in a singsong voice.

Enraged he leaped at me, but I easily dodged him. _Gotta keep moving, _I reminded myself- _Amberpaw won't stand a chance against trained warriors. _I darted around clumps of cats dodging as many attacks as I could. That was a mistake. Something large fell on me, squishing me beneath its bulk.

''Hey, lookie here, Dragonsong- I caught myself a little kitty.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why didn't I hear him or smell him- OR SOMETHING? _

''LET ME GO!'' I wriggled wildly in a vain attempt to free myself. ''Let you go- now why would I do that- _surface_ she-cat?''

''C'mon don't tell you don't have a reason?''

His claws raked my belly and I winced in pain. _I need to GET AWAY from this asshole, but HOW? _

''Get off her and I MIGHT just let you live!''

''Gigaclaw . . .''

**Gigaclaw's POV**

_Hollyleaf! Damn it Mushroomwhisker, you are going to PAY. _I ran towards my girlfriend.

''Get off of her and I MIGHT just let you live,'' I snarled. I leaped on to the tan-and-white tom pinning him to the ground.

''Hollyleaf- are you okay?'' She nodded.

''Let's go find Amberpaw already.''

**Amberpaw's POV**

I was absolutely, utterly, terrified. As soon as the battle had started Garnetpaw and I had crept under a ledge. It's safety didn't last long. For my brother. The she-cat just kept raining blow after blow down on him. _I need to help him. I can't. _

I could only stare in horror. _S-she's going to kill him . . . _

The golden she-cat slammed Garnetpaw's body aside. ''Good riddance'', she growled.

_He's dead. NO! _I wantedto hurt that she-cat, to KILL her for taking my brother's life but I couldn't. I was too much of a coward.

''Amberpaw? Are you okay?''

''She looks fine to me.''

''You're supposed to be a medicine cat Ochrepaw- DO SOMETHING.''

''Medicine cat APPRENTICE. She's grieving for her brother that's all. Now go, leave me alone.''

''We're holding vigil for Garnetpaw now, Amberpaw. Do you want to come?'' Gigaclaw's voice.

''She's my sister's kit, let me talk to her.'' Mistysong.

''Amber . . . , aren't you at least going to sit vigil for him?''

I nodded.

''Then you need to come out.''

''I know.''

_This is stupid. Putting his body in a river won't change the fact that I'll NEVER see him again. S'not like __**I **__believe in that stupid MagmaClan bullshit._

It wasn't all that ceremonial. Garnetpaw's body was dropped in the water. But I watched anyway. My brother deserved the respect he was getting. HE wouldn't have hesitated to save me, if that she-cat had been beating up me.

**Like it? Can I please, PLEASE have a few reviews for this chapter though? **


End file.
